Wild, Wild World
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: The bully: Mikayla. The victim: Mitchie. A simple camping trip changes their lives forever. What happens when two teens, enemies by nature, are lost in the deep and dangerous woods together? Friendship? Feuds? Confessions? Love? Mitchie/Mikayla Femslash


I waved goodbye to my mom, who was _finally_ pulling away from the school after hugging me and kissing me goodbye for a good twenty minutes. I don't know why, it's not like I was leaving for college or anything. I was at my high school waiting for a bus, sporting a huge-o grin on my face. I've been waiting for this Friday since school _started_! I glanced down at the three bags at my feet. The largest two were filled with two weeks of clothes and pj's. The other one was a big green camping backpack my dad had given me when I was little. Yep, I'm going camping; I love the outdoors. I have a treehouse in my backyard. . . Miley teases me about it from time to time 'cause apparently "_normal_" 16-year-olds don't have treehouses anymore. She can tell you I'm far from normal. But so is she, so we're a good couple. Not a 'couple' kind of couple, I mean just good friends. She's my best buddy and has been ever since I asked her to sit on my jacket and "draw crayons with me" in kindergarden. Adorable, right?

"Mitchie!" I heard my best friend yell from behind. I started to turn, but was tackled to the grass. Miley was ontop of me. Again. Geez, I don't know what it is with that country girl and wrestling . . .

"Oww. Miley?" I breathed out, trying to get up. I couldn't. Miley flipped me over onto my back and pinned me down at the shoulders.

"Hey, Hun." she smiled. Believe it or not, this was pretty normal. Not for other people, but for us, I mean. "What's up?" I looked her over once.

"You." I answered. She giggled once and rolled off me, taking a spot on the grass beside me.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "Everybody's loading their stuff on the bus now. Jackson and my dad got all my stuff on board before they left." She sat up and so did I.

"Of course, My Dear." I chuckled. Miley got up and held her hand out for me to take.

"Well, come on up here then." she said. I grabbed her hand.

"Thank, Miles but-" I pulled on her arm and she came tumbling forward. "You're coming down here." She met the ground with a gasp and I let her go; she rolled on her back. Before she could get back up, I crawled over to her and pinned her down like she had done me.

"Mitchie: 2." I smiled. "Miley-"

"About 217." she stuck her tongue out at me and I growled playfully at her.

"Shut up." I murmured. Miley laughed and I rolled my eyes. Somehow she got me laughing, too; now there are two insane chicks laughing their heads off on the grass. No doubt we were drawing attention to ourselves, but we can't help it. It's what we do.

"Ewww!" someone from behind us whined. "Who let the lezbos back on campus?" Miley and I immediately stopped laughing, but two other girls picked up where we left off. I got off Miley and looked up at the girl speaking. I wish I hadn't; I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was holding a red notebook to her chest and had a black backpack hanging over her shoulder. Her sidekicks, AKA The Lapdogs, Amber and Ashley were on either side of her, carrying her four blue suitcases.

"Why don't you go fuck off, Mikayla?" Miley spat. "No one asked for the input of Queen Bitch-" she looked at Amber and Ashley. "_or _her spineless Lapdogs." Amber and Ashley shot Miley matching frowns while Mikayla smirked and chuckled lowly. Her short black hair had adopted an angelic glow from the sun and her dark brown eyes sparkled.

"Temper, Miley, temper." she said calmly, teasingly. "I'm not doing anything wrong, unlike you and your and little girlfriend here." She looked down at me and our eyes met briefly. I was lost for words, but Miley had me covered. She stood up and confronted Mikayla.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mikayla." Miley corrected.

"Like I give a damn who that dyke is to you." Mikayla muttered. Miley seemed to miss it, but me and the Lapdogs heard. "Well, you and your fuck buddy there can go back to whatever the hell you sickos were doing before we got here." She looked down at me with a mocking grin and I could feel my cheeks growing pink. "Looked like the slut was enjoying it-" Miley gasped and the Lapdogs giggled dirty things I didn't catch. I know my cheeks were red now and so were Miley's, but mine were red out of embarassment; hers were red out of anger.

"You know what, Mikayla?" Miley growled, balling her right hand into a fist. Mikayla took a small step back and so did the Lapdogs. "Someone needs to teach you how to watch your-" I jumped up and wrapped my left arm around my best friend's waist. I used my right hand to grip Miley's right wrist, restricting her fist's movement. I knew if I didn't it would've connected with Mikayla's face in a heartbeat.

"Miley, don't." I pled, tugging her backwards. "Not today. Please, just let it go, huh?" I released my grip on her waist and she spun around. I was still holding onto her wrist; I knew she was still mad and Mikayla was within reach, so -

"But Mitchie! I'm not gonna let her get away with that!" Miley argued. "She can't just insult you like-" Mikayla rolled her eyes at us and crossed her arms.

"Come on, girls." she beckoned to the Lapdogs. "Let's leave the lovebirds to quarrel." She and the lapdogs began to walk away; I ignored them and focused on more on Miley. She had broken out of my hold and was steaming mad.

"I'm gonna smash her pretty plastic face in!" she hissed, starting after Mikayla. "Nobody insults my Mitch like that-"

"No, Miles. It's okay, really." I lied softly, shuffling after her. "I don't want you to fight with her. I-I don't care what she calls me." More lies. "She does it everyday, so w-why should today be different? Yesterday wasn't. Tomorrow won't be. Next week won't be." True. Miley stopped in her tracks and turned around. She wore a concerned facial expression and came closer to me. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mikayla.

"See, Miley? She knows what she is." Mikayla called back rudely. I looked down and sighed. A single tear escaped my right eye and I felt Miley wrap her arms around me.

"I got you, Hun." she whispered. I bit my lip and buried my face in the side of her neck. I let out a little sob and she held me tighter.

"It's okay, Mitchie. Go on." she soothed, rubbing my back with one hand. I sniffled and pulled away from her, shaking my head. I wasn't gonna do this. I was stronger than this.

"Not here. N-Not now." I said, wiping my eyes. "I. . . I. . ." I sighed. "Let's get on the bus, yeah? I wanna see Peggy and Caitlin and the guys before we have to go." Miley nodded and ran over to get my bags. She carried the heavier two of them while I carried the camping bag. We walked in silence until we reached our vehicle, a big purple and white charter bus. Guys from school were helping the chaperones load the bags on the bus and the other kids were just hanging around. I spotted Shane and Jason sitting on the ground near Peggy and Caitlin. The girls were sitting ontop of their suitacses, and just as we were coming over, Nate was, too.

"Hey." Miley and I greeted them all. They offered various "heys" and "what's ups" back to us.

"Are those yours?" Nate asked, pointing to the bags. "We'll take those." He turned to his brothers. "Right guys?" They nodded and each took a bag from us. As they walked away, Peggy and Caitlin got up and walked over to us.

"Are you okay, Mitchie?" Peggy asked. Caitlin was looking at me kind of weird. I don't know how, but your friends always know when something's wrong with you.

"I'm fine." I replied. Caitlin turned to Miley. I could tell she didn't believe me at all.

"What happened, Miley?" she asked. Miley swallowed silently and started to stammer. It's so cute how she gets so tongue-tied around Caitlin.

"Well, C-Caitlin. . . see, Mikayla and the Lapdogs k-kind of uh-"

"Say no more." Peggy cut in. "Mikayla was enough. Are you okay, Mitch? 'Cause if she hurt you, I swear-"

"Miley was about punch her face in. It's cool." I chuckled. "She scared her off and everything." Caitlin giggled and Miley looked embarassed.

"Aww, I missed it!" Caitlin laughed. She nudged Miley's side with her elbow playfully. "But I guess my little rebel Miley got it, huh?" Miley laughed as well, blushing slightly. Caitlin missed it; Peggy and I didn't. We shot each other knowing glances that lasted for about a split second, so the other girls missed it.

"So. . ." I started. "Ready to go, girls?" Miley and Peggy nodded, but Caitlin shook her head no.

"I can't sleep in a tent." she said, crossing her arms. Peggy, Miley, and I shared a questioning look before I spoke up again.

"Why not, Caitlin?" I asked her. She uncrossed her arms and shifted her weight on her heels uncomfortably.

"Snakes." she replied, shuddering.

"Oh my God! T-There are snakes in the woods?" Peggy said, frowning. Miley covered her face with her right hand and let out a sigh.

"Yes, Peggy. Snakes _live_ in the woods." she muttered. She looked back at Caitlin. "But they can't get in a tent if it's closed all the way. There's nothing to worry about, honestly."

"Doubt that." Caitlin murmured. Peggy grinned.

"Well, if you're so scared, Miley can always bunk with you." she suggested. Miley shot her a surprised look; Caitlin did the same with a curious one.

"Yeah!" I piped in. "Miley loves animals and she'll protect you if anything creepy crawls in." I turned to Miley with a smug smile. "Won't you, Miles?" Miley glared at me, and she opened her mouth to tell me off, but Caitlin looked at her and she shut it quickly.

"Will you Miley?" she asked. Miley nodded and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, o-of course." she said awkwardly, shuffling her right foot nervously. Aww. "I won't let anything happen to you, Caitie. I promise." Caitlin let out a little "yay" and hugged Miley from the side.

"You're awesome, Miles." she said. Miley grinned at this, but said nothing. Peggy and I shared another smile and glance before I cleared my throat.

"I think they're ready to go now." I stated. "The suitcases are all gone and everybody's loading the bus."

"Well, let's go then!" Peggy said.

.oOo.

Hour four on the bus. . . *sigh* somebody kill me. All the guys are in the back and they haven't stopped singing- horribly off key, might I add- for two hours, 47 minutes and . . .21 seconds now. The councelors tried to to shut 'em up for a while, but even _they_ knew it was hopeless.

"Miley, shoot me. _Pleeeease_." I begged. Miley, who was staring out the window next to me, scoffed and turned to look at me.

"So, I shoot you and then what? You leave me here to listen to these tone-deaf walruses wail for the rest of the trip by myself? I don't think so, Missy!" she declared with a playful grin.

"Well, how 'bout you shoot me and then I shoot you?" I proposed.

"No way, I'm not getting gyped like that!" she said. "If I shoot you, you're gonna die, and then no one will shoot me!"

"I'll shoot the _both_ of you if you don't pipe down." Peggy growled from the seat in front of us. Caitlin chuckled and turned around.

"Peg was trying to sleep." she said. Ha, yeah. She can be kinda touchy when she's sleepy.

"It's okay." Miley said. She leaned over and whispered to me: "You know she's like a bear when it's hibernating; don't wake her unless you wanna get your arm ripped off." Caitlin and I laughed, but the only thing that came out of Peggy's mouth was an angry gasp.

"Imma rip off _your_ arm, Miley!" Peggy growled, jumping up in her seat and turning around. Miley cowered under Peggy's glare and menacing stance; she looked like she was gonna rip Miley's _head_ off!

"Peggy, sit!" Caitlin ordered. Peggy stopped in her actions and faced the red-head with a frown.

"But Caitlin! She called me a-"

"She was joking, Honey." Caitlin comfortingly. She motioned for Peggy to sit. "Relax. Miley didn't mean it-" She turned to Miley. "Right?"

"R-Right." Miley nodded. Peggy sighed and slid back down in her seat. Caitlin cast a comforting glance to Miley and then an amused one to me. I struggled to hold in a giggle at the whole thing. Miley glared at me and on the inside I was laughing my ass off.

"Shut up." She mouthed, crossing her arms and leaning against the window.

"You're an idiot, dude." I whispered with a grin. She furrowed her brow and mouthed back a confused "Why?".

"PMSing." I mouthed back, pointing to Peggy's seat. I found my voice, but kept it to a whisper. "Don't piss her off. . . I love her to death, but you know how she is on the norm." I smiled. "And I love black, but that's no reason to provoke your funeral." Miley rolled her eyes with a silent chuckle and looked out the window. I sat back in my chair and turned my head to look on the other side of the bus. Over my shoulder a couple seats back were Shane and Nate, fast sleep. Jason was sitting across from Nate on the other side of the bus, talking to Ella about something really exciting apparently, because Ella was hanging on his every word. . . either that or it was because she's crushin' on him hard. And I don't care how "insanely awesome" Parakeet Pete's new deluxe birdie-McMansion with a built-in bird feeder and mini "hot-tub" is; I'm gonna go with choice number 2.

Turning around to look in the front, I spotted Lola, Sander, Barry and Andy a couple seats in front of Caitlin and Peggy. I smiled to myself; this trip is gonna be fun.

"This trip is gonna be total _hell_!" Mikayla whined to Amber and Ashley. My head snapped towards her. She was sitting near the front with the Lapdogs filling the seats behind her. She was taking up two seats, leaning with her back against the side of the bus in the first one and propping her feet up on the other. "We're gonna be crawling in the filth and the mud and all the little dirt creatures for 2 weeks. . ." She frowned and crossed her arms. "And no mani-pedis to get rid of the ick! Ugh! I'm calling Juan just as soon as we get back to fix it."

"Already did it." Ashley smiled. "He's penciled us in. I told him it was a super-emergency and explained everything. He understood, and said it was no problem for his best customer."

"Good." Mikayla smirked. "I get my mani-pedi, Daddy sees me 'roughing it' in the woods and I can go home and max out 3 more credit cards with a shopping spree to get over the next few _traumatizing_ weeks without the mall. . ."

"You're so brave, Mikayla." Amber sighed, batting her eyes and placing her hand on her chest.

"An inspiration." Ashley added, batting her eyes as well. Dude, are they serious? Mikayla chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Thanks, girls. . . but I'm just a person," she replied smugly. "no matter how amazing and selfless I am." I rolled my eyes and it took quite a lot not to scoff at the whole thing. Someone needs to bring these chicks back down to planet Earth. . .wait a minute. . .

I felt a smile grow on my face.

What better way to get back to Earth than getting back to nature? Raw, real, and dirty? Though I have my doubts. . . Mother Nature works wonders, and it's gonna take a _miracle_ to change them around. . .

* * *

**This is one of the new stories I talked about! :P Like it so far? It's eventually gonna be a Demena story, but I gotta build the bad Mikayla/Mitchie relationship up first. . . you'll see why later on ;) Review, ya'll! Lemme know what you think!**


End file.
